Hush
by Bluejay139
Summary: Luffy and his friends visited an old house that is so called 'haunted' but what if it really is?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hush**_

_**.oOo.**_

**Hey guys! Another story that I am making, just for ya'll :) Yup, I'm pretty proud of it because I took my time putting it together for you all so...READ ON! :) I will try to continue Nothing but, ya'll will have to continue to push me, or I won't do it...**

** I have decided that if I put a little talk show on the every other chapter so each of my reviewers can get a sneak peak of the next chapter, which means, after this chapter, there will be a characters you pick from One piece, to answer each of your questions.. You can put in the reviews of which character you may wish to ask from and make sure you put the question too, the characters will answer your question-A.K.A ME!- on the next chapter, what do ya'll think? Tell me in the reviews. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece, But I do own this plot. :)**

* * *

**Summary:** Luffy and his friends visited an old house that is so called 'hunted' but what if it really is?

* * *

_There are an infinite number of universes existing side by side and through which our consciousnesses constantly pass. In these universes, all possibilities exist. You are alive in some, long dead in others, and never existed in still others. Many of our "ghosts" could indeed be visions of people going about their business in a parallel universe or another time - or both._

_~PAUL F. ENO_

* * *

Another gush of cold wind smacked against his bare skin as he stood there in the abandoned house. He stood in the living room, shaking-not from fear, but from the cold wind brushing up against his legs and arms, causing small goose bumps to pop up. The boy grabbed his arms, rubbing them up and down to create friction to keep his-self warm from the cold air teasing his arms. He looked from side to side, looking for something that he has left in the large-creepy old house that and he and his friends left it yesterday morning. They were apparently trying to find out if the building was hunted or not because there were alot of rumors that there is one, but yesterday, they found that nothing was in the old house, just some old furniture and pictures that no-one uses anymore, or even cares to look at.

The boy is about seventeen years of age, with short-straight black hair, hazel eyes with blue dots surrounding his pupil, and he apparently is color of white chocolate. He is wearing a red-short sleeved polo shirt with some large khaki shorts that fits his waist loosely, causing him to sag, showing his plaid-red boxers. His red converses are the same color of his shirt, matching with his red-short sleeved polo shirt. His name is Luffy, the most popular boy and loudest boy in school.

Everything in the house was the same yesterday, the house being old and creepy, and the low sound of whistling in the back room to the left of where the boy is standing. He and his friends found out that it was just the plastic that is stuck on the window making that low sound, believe it or not, it didn't have not tape on it, weird huh? The only strange thing about this house today is that everything is switched around. The tall black lamp that was near the front of the old living room, is now towards the back, leaving space for the large-dusty black couch that was resting on the right wall yesterday. The coffee table was not in the middle of the large-dusty living room, but now a little to the right of it. The walls are painted purple and no longer blue. You can still smell the faint smell of paint and trust me, it stinks.

_Crack_

Luffy jumped, turning to the loud sound coming from upstairs. His hazel eyes dilated, mouth wide open; gasping for air that refused to reach his lungs. He is frozen and pale. Not knowing what to do when he is all alone without his friends Ussop, chopper, and Zoro. He gulped, taking a small step to go up the stairs.

_"I hope you die," _He jumped at the unfamiliar cold voice, he felt a shiver go down his back. He yelped and ran out of the house; screaming with his loud scratchy voice, arms in the air.

While this is taking place, a ghost appears on the top of the stairs. Long orange hair, extending to her lower back, brown eyes glaring, and mouth in a tight frown, watching as the young boy ran. She wore a silky-blood stained dress that reached to her knees and a white rose in her hair that is also stained with blood.

_"Don't ever return...," _she said in a hushed tone, disappearing into the darkness.

.oOo.

"I'm telling you, I heard a voice!" Luffy yelled as he walked beside Ussop to school. His friend was not believing the story he was telling him because he said it is unreal.

"Luffy," Ussop sighed. He is tired of Luffy saying that he heard a ghost, when they already went there yesterday to check up on it. Nothing was there so, what is there to worry about, right? "Listen Luffy, we went there yesterday. Yes, the house looks scary... but we already checked the whole house and saw that there was nothing there."

Luffy growled, obviously tired of Ussop not listening to him. "Ussop~" he whined pouting.

"Luffy~" Ussop whined back.

Luffy sighed, giving up. As they continued their walk to school, someone was watching them from the shadows...

* * *

**So what do ya'll think? I don't know why but, for some reason, I can't help but make stories with pain or something in it. -.- Tell me in the reviews of what ya'll think! :) If not, then read and enjoy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! *pouts*

I am so very sorry that I haven't been updating my stories lately. I have been so caught up in school work and homework to try to keep my grades up. And I have been trying so hard to keep my grades up because I am attending a school that will kick me out and send me into another school that I honestly don't like. So please forgive me for my long absence. I hope all of my fans could just wait for me until I get things situated.

love ya'll,

Bluejay

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO**


End file.
